


Laying drunk in your arms

by Ace_of_hearts301



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Flirting, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: For many people getting drunk was supposed to get you more extroverted. The exact opposite was true for Yamaguchi. He gets more shy, unbelievably so. One night he is out on the town with the former team he gets drunk off his ass and thinks it's a good idea to flirt with the pretty blond sitting next to him. Meanwhile Kei is wondering why his boyfriend is crying after telling him he was not in fact single.
Relationships: Implied Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 60





	Laying drunk in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was a purely indulgent fluff fic I thought was a good idea.

Tadashi woke up with a splitting headache and he muffled sounds of Kei in their shared apartment. He gently sat up rubbing his temples with his fingers. He felt like shit. _What the hell happened last night._ He stood up slowly making his way to the kitchen grumbling and rubbing his eyes the whole walk there. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Kei teased once he took a step into the kitchen. Tadashi said nothing, only walked up to his boyfriend and hugged him from where he stood in front of the stove. “Rough night.” Kei asked, holding back a snicker. Tadashi grumbled.

“What the hell even happened last night?” He buried his face into his lover's shirt letting out a yawn. 

“You really don’t remember?” Kei ruffled at his hair leaning over a bit to give Tadashi a kiss.

“Barely,” he was fighting the urge to just walk back into their room and get under the covers to fall asleep again. “I remember we and the team went out for a little reunion party but I can barely remember past that.” Kei led him over to the table and got started on making coffee allowing Tadashi to begin working on his pancakes. 

“Well, let’s see. You got pretty drunk-”

“I don’t get drunk, at least not that much.” Kei looked over to Tadashi mid bite and smiled. “Did I?”

“Sure did hun. You asked me if I was single and then began to cry when I told you I was not.” Tadashi nearly choked.

“I DID?” Kei laughed as he placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of him.

“Sure did. The whole team was laughing their asses off.” Kei took the seat in front of Tadashi and smiled fondly. “Hell, the bartender almost kicked us out because of the scene you made.”

“I think I may need to know the whole story.” Kei was more than happy to give the whole tale to his hungover boyfriend.

The entire team was getting together that night for a little reunion party. Nothing big, just a small meet up at a local bar. Seeing as Coach Ukai would not be joining them they all agreed on having a few designated people to help the more intoxicated in getting home. They took a vote and in the end it was Tsukishima Daichi Asahi and Kageyama would help the others home seeing as they were always the ones to keep stoic and make sure the team stayed under control. 

With the roles agreed they went off to begin their night of partying. It started off without a hitch, simple banter and small talk keeping the team focused. It wasn’t until Tanaka decided to try and see how much alcohol he could drink within three minutes that things started going south and the calm team diverged into loud shouting from the drunken college aged students. That alone almost got them kicked out before Daichi was able to get the rowdy ones down from table tops.

As it would turn out this was karaoke night and boy, once Nichinoya found out about that his drunken state drove him to the stage. He was on his third ballad of love for Hinata when Kei started to feel a bit buzzed. He had promised Daichi to stay mostly sober so he knew to cap it soon. Tadashi was looking none the better, face flushed red and retreating into himself. He was like this while drunk. Tadashi was always one to become more shy from too much alcohol and often did not talk for the rest of the night. 

Tadashi kept on sneaking glances at the blond beside him, he was practically blinded by the sake flooding his system. Everything was becoming fuzzy. He might have been swaying but he wasn’t entirely sure about that fact.

“Hey, you okay?” The blond asked him as he made eye contact.

“U-Uh, yeah it’s just, you look really good. Are you single?” The young man looked at him with pure adoration.

“No.” He laughed. Tadashi did not. In fact he started doing the exact opposite. 

Tears began to prickle his eyes, he let out a soft ‘oh’ before the dam broke. A loud wave of tears left him as Kei looked on in shock. He was trying to make a joke to his boyfriend but that only made things worse. Daichi seemed to notice his distress and began to approach the two leaving a very drunk Suga unattended. 

“Is he okay?” Daichi asked when he stood in front of the two. 

“Uh, I don’t know. He just got really drunk and asked me if I was single.”

Daichi let out a laugh at Tadashi’s expense, who was now leaned over the bars counter crying into his arms. “Did you even tell him you two are dating?” Tsukishima shook his head in a no. “Go ahead and try that.”

“Hey,” The bartender called to them. “Is your little friend okay? He’s causing a commotion and I might need to ask him to leave.”

“Right sorry about that. We’ll try to get him to calm down, we were about to leave soon anyways.” Daichi apologized as Kei began to rub at the sobbing man's back, cooing gentle words under his breath. The barkeep nodded sterly at the before walking away.

“Tadashi, hey look at me.” He looked up with his tear stained face, red cheeked from the alcohol or the crying Kei didn’t know. “Look the reason I said I wasn’t single is because I am dating your dumb ass.” Tadashi considered him for a moment before breaking into a smile.

“Really? I was able to score with you?! Man I hit the jackpot!” Kei blushed at this. Man, his boyfriend was an idiot while drunk but he sure was charming.

“Yeah you idiot, now get up we’re going to go home. You’re really drunk.” Tadashi was still giggling like a mad man when Kei grabbed his upper arm to pull him to his feet. He was stumbling around, swaying on his feet as he was led out the front door.

The rest of the former team was waiting for them just outside. A very intoxicated Suga clinging to Daichi like his life depended on it, Nishinoya almost collapsing against Hinata with Asahi standing to the side in case he actually did fall over. It would be an interesting walk home to be sure. Maybe only keeping about four of them sober was a bad idea. 

They barely got a block away from the bar before their previous shenanigans began once again. Staring with Tanaka thinking he could get away with screaming nonsense into the night.

“I could fight the moon y’know!” Tanaka screamed into the dead of the night, as it would turn out the young man had taken the moon's mere existence as an insult. A cheer from Nishinoya only encouraged the man in his attempts to pick a fight with the celestial being. Tsukishima was thoroughly done with his former teammates antics and just wanted to be able to curl up with Tadashi for a long night's sleep, and he was sure Daichi would agree with him as he dealt with his own boyfriend with a sour expression on his face, Suga did not seem to mind as he continued his tormenting. 

Tsukishima deterred away from the group to get to the house he shared with Tadashi, he shot the poor former captain a single semi-sympathetic look before walking down the street with his boyfriend hanging off his arm. He was still burbling nonsense while he was practically being dragged. Kei considered simply carrying his boyfriend home but before he could make good on those thoughts he was pulled down by Tadashi falling over. 

The crash landing had no witnesses luckily but now they were laying on the cold hard ground with Tadashi still giggling away as if he found this whole thing hilarious. Kei almost began to grumble, but stopped when his boyfriend grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

“If we’re dating why haven't you kissed me tonight~?” He said so teasingly but Kei was still frustrated with his antics this night. 

“Tadashi, you’re drunk.” He stated firmly while he tried to pull his boyfriend up.

“Am I?” He asked, he seemed sincere. Shit, how much had he had that night? 

“Yes, and now we have to get home before you do something really stupid.” Kei tried in vain to lift Tadashi up but he stayed firmly planted on the floor. Kei sighed finally giving in to his fate. He pulled his boyfriend to a nearby store alleyway and sat down as well. He would likely only be there for a little bit until he felt like he could lift the other up to simply carry him the rest of the way. 

Tadashi took no time in climbing into his boyfriend's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and planting his face into Kei’s chest. He breathed deeply for a moment before allowing himself to indulge a little bit. He gently reached up to bury his hand in Tadashi’s hair while the other wrapped around his shoulders. He planted a soft kiss to Tadashi’s hair and leaned back to allow them a moment of rest. 

“I don’t want Tanaka to fight you.”

“...What?”Kei looked down at his boyfriend who looked halfway asleep.

“He said he would fight the moon and I don’t want him to fight you.” He muttered into Kei’s shirt. 

“Oh my god Tadashi, you’re an idiot.” Kei laughed as his boyfriend looked on in betrayal.

“But you’re the moon Tsuki, the light of my life.” He looked into his lovers eyes in pure adoration. The constellations sprinkled among his cheeks and nose were alight with a blush. 

“And you are my stars Tadashi, I love you.” He placed a kiss on Tadashi’s nose. 

“So that’s about it.” Kei said as Tadashi finished his coffee. “Then I carried you home and we both practically collapsed on the bed.”

“Man, remind me never to get drunk ever again.” Kei laughed, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do kinda wish I made this a bit longer to look a bit more in depth in how these idiots would act drunk but this is all that you get


End file.
